


El Tatuaje de Suicune

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Almas gemelas AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: A otros les parecía demasiado para ser de alma gemela, ¿una bestia legendaria de los mitos de Johto? Demasiado cursi.
Relationships: Crystal/Minaki | Eusine
Kudos: 1





	El Tatuaje de Suicune

En cuanto sus ojos vieron que atravesó de la delicada tela del vestido se asomaba tímidamente los colores celestiales de un tatuaje su mente se paralizó. ¿Realmente estaba viendo correctamente? Aquellos majestuosos colores fríos, aquellas líneas oscurecidas por los años formando la bella y encantadora figura de un _suicune_ , como la figura de aquella espalda con músculos combinaban perfectamente con la imponente y a la ve delicadeza de aquel tatuaje.

No puede estar equivocado, él mismo ha visto ese tatuaje en su espalda desde que cumplió los 20 años de edad y ahora, ya tanto tiempo después nunca pudo dejar de apreciarlo, se sabe de memoria cada tono de celeste y morado, cada línea blanca, cada trazo delicado, cada mínimo detalle de aquella bestia legendaria de sus tierras natales que está tatuado en su cuerpo como señal de que posee un alma gemela.

Y ahora lo está viendo en una joven mujer, que pasea indiferente a su sorpresa y sus pensamientos, se divierte con sus amigos y comenta el paisaje, la brisa de la primavera se atreve a acariciar su piel cubierta con alguna crema protectora – es una joven responsable – toma la osadía de mover sus cabellos azules oscuros como el enorme y misterioso océano que separaba a su región de origen con el resto, y se reía de todos al poder mecer con elegancia la tela rosa pastel de su vestido, lo que le había permitido en primer lugar a Eusine apreciar el tatuaje en su espalda.

Corrió. Sus neuronas lograron hacer sinapsis y pudo moverse en dirección a la joven que poco a poco se alejaba de él. No pensó en ser sutil, su corazón bombeaba demasiada energía a su cuerpo como para ello, había esperado tanto tiempo para encontrar en alguien más aquel tatuaje que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches que ahora no estaba pensando en la impresión.

¿Estaría ella tan ansiosa?

—Disculpa —para suerte de Eusine, su voz sale realmente calmada. El par de ojos celestes cual cristal de capilla se posan en los suyos con sorpresa, más una sonrisa amable cruza sus labios. —, ese tatuaje…

—Oh, es un poco llamativo —ella parece avergonzada, su mirada se va al suelo en cosa de segundos, en los cuales Eusine se siente realmente la peor cosa en el mundo. —, lo sé, pero es lo que me tocó.

—No es eso —se aventura a interrumpirla, aunque sus oídos han quedado maravillados con aquel tono tan suave, amable y acogedor con el que habla la desconocida. —, me parece el tatuaje más majestuoso que he visto en mi vida.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de su alma gemela opaca los rosales que han florecido cerca de ellos, aquel tono de rojo pálido en su piel resulta ser un color nuevo y maravilloso, Eusine está maravillado y desea seguir hablándole, en cambio, espera. Desea que ella termine la idea que vio aparecer en sus ojos.

—Gracias… —y es la primera vez en su vida que ha escuchado a alguien referirse de aquella manera al enorme tatuaje que lleva en su espalda por la unión de almas gemelas, ella jamás lo eligió, pero le parecía realmente hermoso cuando lo vio por primera vez. —, pero en verdad es _demasiado_ …

A otros les parecía demasiado para ser de alma gemela, ¿una bestia legendaria de los mitos de Johto? Demasiado _cursi_ , _rebuscado y llamativo_ para una conexión.

—No, es perfecto —miles de palabras se atoraron en su garganta, ninguna logró salir con éxito. —, es perfecto por qué yo…

Eusine tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de la joven con tanta delicadeza que en su mente, aquella mano era hecha de papel de arroz, se sorprendió cuando al tacto encontró cayos seguramente por actividad física o manualidades, no lo sabe.

No importa, siguen siendo las manos de aquella con quien compartirá el resto de su vida.

—Yo soy tu alma gemela.

Ella se cubre el rostro con su mano libre, ahogando un gemido de sorpresa, parece querer retroceder pero sus piernas no se mueven sus ojos se clavan en la mirada segura y determinada del hombre que está delante de ella.

Debió imaginarlo, ¿Quién más que su alma gemela le diría tales palabras tan bellas? Tan precisas, tan claras, y la presencia agradable de quien es un perfecto desconocido debió ser la primera alerta que ella debió prever.

—Soy Cristal —se presenta, retira su mano y le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas —, es un gusto conocer al fin a mi alma gemela.

—Eusine, y me siento bendecido por conocerte al fin _My dear lady~_

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta parte del reto Viñetas Pokémon creado por -ImKatsuo- (Wattpad)


End file.
